


Unexpected Pleasures

by ROBO_BOY



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBO_BOY/pseuds/ROBO_BOY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected pleasures shared between friends.<br/>Set near the end of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TylerxJeremy

Jeremy says goodbye to Matt as the blonde boy gets into his blue truck, the same blue truck that the blonde original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson had bought him as a sort of apology for almost drowning him in his old one.  
Matt was going to visit his mother, Kelly Donovan, where she was staying with her married boyfriend, Carl, in Miami Beach. That left Tyler and Jeremy alone in the Lockwood mansion for the next few days. Liv and Luke were back at Whitmore College, and the Travellers were being quiet. That probably wasn’t a good sign.  
Jeremy walks into the study, where he and Tyler had first bonded after Tyler’s dad died. The hybrid sits on the couch, a bottle of brown liquor in his hand, with three more on the coffee table and floor around him.  
“Whoa man,” Jeremy says, noticing the clutter of glass bottles, “are you ok?”  
Tyler looks at Jeremy groggily, and then nods towards something on the wall ahead of Tyler. It was a large family picture, with Carol Lockwood, Tyler’s mother. His father was there too, and Mason, Tyler’s dead uncle.  
“I’m all alone, Jer.” he says quietly. “I’m all alone in the world.”  
Jeremy moves down onto the couch and sits next to Tyler, placing a hand on his leather jacket covered shoulder. “Dude, you are not alone, ok? You have us! You have me and Matt!” he says.  
Tyler shakes his head too many times; making him dizzy in his sitting position and making him tumble onto Jeremy’s lap. The Gilbert lets out a sharp gasp as his friend falls onto him. “Jer, I have!” Tyler insists. “We all lost Vicki! I lost my dad! I lost mom! And even Uncle Mason! God, and now I don’t even have Caroline because I was stupid enough to leave her to try and take down Klaus!”  
Jeremy’s eyes open wide at two things. The first; the fact that Tyler was too stupid for his own good if he thought he would have had a chance against Niklaus Mikaelson.  
And the second, you ask? The second is that there was something happening down under, down where his slowly hardening cock was being suppressed by Tyler Lockwood’s ass.  
“Well, it’s like I said.” Jeremy continues to argue. “You still have me. And Matt.” he adds as an afterthought. Tyler shifts on top of him, and Jeremy hopes that means that the hybrid will get off of him and leave, giving Jeremy time to take care of his boner. But instead, Tyler does something completely different. Tyler Lockwood gets up, only to sit back down and grind his jean covered ass against Jeremy’s bulge.  
“Whoa man, what’re you-” before Jeremy can finish asking his question, Tyler’s lips are crashing into his. The hybrid kept his ass on Jeremy’s tented slacks, the large member placed in the ridge between cheeks. His legs wrap around the hunter’s mid section. The kiss is rough, and it tastes of bourbon and need.  
Tyler begins rocking while sitting over Jeremy, his ass squeezing Jeremy’s dick ever so lightly with every motion. Jeremy should stop, he knows that. He shouldn’t be doing this. Not only is he with Bonnie, is he in love with Bonnie, but Tyler’s a dude! Jeremy isn’t gay! Is he..?  
Tyler’s tongue tries to pry Jeremy’s lips apart, and he soon lets him. Tyler and Jeremy fight for control of the hunter’s mouth; with the latter almost completely beat by Tyler’s power and skill in the matter. Tyler explores Jeremy’s mouth, tasting everything that was Jeremy Gilbert.  
The older man pulls his arms back, taking off the leather jacket that had been covering his black T-shirt. Soon enough, that was gone as well.  
Jeremy moaned loudly as Tyler presses down intentionally hard onto the teen’s strangled cock. He needs to be released from the cloth restraint that is his pants.  
“Let’s go to my room.” Tyler says hungrily, a complete look of lust on his face. Jeremy nods quickly, all restraint having ebbed away long ago. Tyler gets off of Jeremy’s lap and rips the hunter’s white singlet off of his body, the tattered cloth falling to pieces on the floor. He then picks up Jeremy and speeds out of the study, up the stairs, and through Tyler’s open doorway, dropping the Gilbert boy onto the soft, white-covered king-sized bed. Tyler unbuckles his belt, throwing the band of brown leather to the floor. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper, before pulling the jeans off of himself. He stands there, almost completely naked, with his grey ‘BENCH BODY’ underwear the only thing separating his hard cock from the rest of the universe.  
Jeremy quickly pulls the elastic waist grey sweat pants down his legs, off of the bed, with only his blue boxer briefs keeping his cock out of Tyler’s sight.  
Tyler jumps on top of Jeremy, pressing down on the hunter’s impressive torso with his hands. Their tongues meet once again, in another tangle of make outs, and Jeremy’s hands move to Tyler’s still-covered ass, squeezing the cheeks. Tyler groans into Jeremy’s mouth at the feel of his strong hands squeezing his firm buttocks. Tyler knows this is weird; he may be drunk, but he’s not stupid. But he was also the one to make the first move, the one to encourage Jeremy’s erection instead of letting it slide as a random boner. If there was one thing he wasn’t, it was a chicken; Tyler Lockwood wouldn’t be the one to back down first.  
Jeremy’s hands grab at the waistband at the back of Tyler’s underwear and pulls down the undergarment. Tyler’s cock is released from the fabric, but is now wedged between himself and Jeremy. Holy fuck, he thought, my dick is touching Jeremy Gilbert!  
And then Jeremy slaps Tyler’s ass. It’s hard, it’s quick, and the impact leaves a red mark on Tyler’s left cheek that, if he were human, would surely bruise. But Tyler only feels the pleasure in it, the lust that Jeremy was now radiating. They both wanted this. It may just be release, it may be more. But either way, one of them was going to fuck the other that night. And by the finger brushing past the crinkled skin at Tyler’s asshole, it looked as though the hybrid would be bottoming.  
“Not yet.” Tyler says, moving Jeremy’s hands away from his backside. He receives a confused look from Jeremy, only to become a loud gasp of arousal as Tyler licks Jeremy’s rock-hard penis through his boxer briefs. Tyler’s hands move to the material, and he pulls them down and off of Jeremy. Jeremy’s cock is at full attention when Tyler wraps his fingers around it and strokes experimentally. Jeremy whimpers under his touch.  
“And you’re supposed to be topping?” Tyler asks, smirking. Jeremy bucks up into Tyler’s hand in an attempt to retaliate. Tyler, feeling courageous, sticks his tongue out of his mouth and licks the tip of Jeremy’s eight inch dick. Jeremy bucks up again, this time right into Tyler’s face.  
Tyler moves his head down and licks up the underside of Jeremy’s dick, following the vein with his tongue. When he gets to the head, he wraps his entire mouth around the knob, licking and sucking at the top of the cock.  
Jeremy can’t wait anymore, can’t stand anymore of Tyler’s games, and grabs onto Tyler’s hair, entangling his fingers in it, and shoves his head down onto his dick. Tyler gags a little, but adjusts quickly. Jeremy begins bucking up into Tyler’s face, into his throat, and Tyler began humming and licking in all the right places.  
Jeremy began to shake. “Ty! Ty, I’m gonna-” he tries to pull out, but Tyler’s hands stop him. Jeremy explodes in Tyler’s mouth, with the hybrid swallowing every drop, except for a small strand escaping his lip. Jeremy rushed forward and licked his face, including his own cum off of Tyler’s chin, where it had crept. Tyler captures Jeremy’s lips with his own, and the two share a hungry, salty kiss.  
“You taste pretty good man.” Tyler winks. Jeremy chuckles, before moving his hand to the bedside table and pulling out the bottle of lube Jeremy had guessed Tyler would always have close by. Jeremy smears some onto his fingers and begins rubbing the gel along Tyler’s asshole, whilst making out roughly with the older guy.  
Tyler moans when Jeremy slips the first slick finger into his tight ring of an asshole. Jeremy begins to move his digit around inside the hybrid, and Tyler knew he was going to enjoy this, as gay as it sounded. When Jeremy put another finger in, Tyler began moaning in pleasure. As the third came in, Tyler’s cock, which had softened a little, was now returned to its former eight-and-a-half inch length. When Jeremy lightly brushes against his prostate, Tyler growls a long, deep moan that makes Jeremy’s member stand up to attention.  
“I think you’re ready man.” Jeremy says. He pulls a condom wrapper out of the previously opened drawer and tears it open. He takes a moment to roll the protection over his cock, and then lines up Tyler’s asshole with Jeremy’s own length. He slowly pushes in, allowing the hybrid to become accustom to the intrusion. After a few minutes of stretching, when the head of Jeremy’s eight inches is tickling Tyler’s sweet spot, Jeremy pulls out a little, only to press back in. He moves slowly at first, listening to the groans of Tyler, who had shifted underneath him after the blowjob. When the groans become moans, wants, pleads for Jeremy to go on, the younger guy cannot restrain himself any longer. Jeremy thrusts hard and fast into the hybrid’s ass, groaning in pleasure and guilt.  
Bonnie flashes through his thoughts; her dark, beautiful skin, her eyes; the colour of chocolate. Her lips, so good around his co- Jeremy comes back to reality as Tyler squeezes his tight ass muscles around Jeremy’s length. Jeremy lets out a moan.  
“You’re so damn hot!” Jeremy yells in ecstasy. Tyler growls in approval. A part of Jeremy wants to rip out Tyler’s heart, the reaction that the Hunter inside his soul got around any supernatural creature. But the rest of him, the part of him that wanted the release and the pleasure of finishing inside Tyler Lockwood, is in control.  
When Jeremy finally lets go, and a stream of cum and semen fill Tyler’s hole, he sighs in release. Tyler pulls Jeremy down roughly and forces his tongue down Jeremy’s throat, before flipping them over, putting Tyler on top.  
“My turn!” he winks enthusiastically at Jeremy. Jeremy is scared for only a fraction of a second before Tyler speeds his head down to his opening and licks at his entrance.  
After a bit of rimming and fingering, Tyler pushes his large eight and a half inch dick into Jeremy. Jeremy groans in pleasure and pain, before moaning in pure pleasure as Tyler fucks into him like a jackhammer. Tyler hits Jeremy’s prostate every time, and by the time Tyler had finally came, Jeremy has spilled his jizz all over again.  
As they lay there, breathless and sweaty on the bed sheets, Jeremy and Tyler’s fingers intertwine.


	2. StefanxDamon, StefanxDamonxKatherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in late Season 5 and in 1864.  
> A row between the two hottest brothers in Mystic Falls reminds the two of better times they shared whilst human.

Chapter 2  
Brothers  
Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore  
Damon Salvatore/Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore

Elena was back at Whitmore, and Damon thinks that that may just be a good thing. The Travellers have been moving in on her and Stefan for a while now, but he and the group are only just starting to notice.  
Damon sits on the leather couch in front of the fire, a glass of golden whisky in his hand, his cell phone in his other. He is reading the text from Elena about wanting to talk when Stefan barges in the front door and speeds towards him using his vampire skills. Damon instinctively stands up as Stefan races towards him, his cell phone dropping and smashing on the wooden floor beneath him.  
Stefan throws Damon into a bookcase situated near the wall. Damon stands up quickly and his eyes darken, veins blackening in his face, leading to his eyes. Damon opens his mouth and flashes his fangs to his brother.  
“What have I done now, brother?” Damon roars at Stefan. The younger Salvatore moves closer to Damon, stopping only a metre away from his elder brother.  
“Damon, you hurt Elena!” Stefan shouts in his brother’s face. Damon narrows his dark eyes. “She loves you, and you rip her heart out! You’re a monster, Damon! You're nothing but a monster!”  
Damon hits first. His fist connects with Stefan’s stomach so hard that the younger Salvatore keels over onto his knees. In the close proximity, Damon cannot help but notice how close Stefan’s face is to Damon’s own crotch. That brings back old memories, memories that Damon is sure Stefan has long ago suppressed.  
It is as he had said once, on the High School football field; Katherine had never had to compel him.  
*  
Damon listens as Katherine speaks to Stefan; “You will do everything Damon and I tell you to Stefan. And you’re going to love every moment of it.” Katherine giggles as she finishes her compulsion of Stefan. The younger brother seems dazed for a moment, but returns to normal soon after.  
Damon, Katherine and Stefan are in Giuseppe’s bedroom; the master bedroom of the house. Emily is outside, making sure no one walks in on the threesome, whilst Giuseppe himself is at a Town Council meeting at the Gilbert House, a meeting known to go on for hours at a time.  
“Stefan, take off your clothes.” Katherine commands. Stefan smiles as he pulls his white silk shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. He then stands up off of his father’s bed and pulls down his black dress pants. He is left in his undergarments, but they too are soon thrown onto the floor.  
Damon takes a sharp intake of breath as he takes in his brother’s form; Stefan is more muscularly toned than he expected he would be and Damon thinks that that is a blessing. Stefan’s arms are strong, and his leg muscles are tight and large. Stefan’s abdomen looks as hard as rock and Damon stands up off of the bed to touch his younger brother’s abs.  
But Stefan’s penis is the thing that draws Damon’s eyes the most. His brother is easily nine inches long, longer than Damon is himself. Though, Damon admits, he is thicker than Stefan is.  
“Touch him.” Katherine says from where she stands, suddenly right behind Damon. “I dare you.” She whispers the last part in Damon’s ear, licking, biting the lobe lightly.  
Damon’s right hand wraps around Stefan’s cock.  
*  
Damon rushes back to the present as Stefan uppercuts him, smashing him once more into the bookshelf. The wooden cabinet shatters, and Damon can feel the splinters in his back, digging into him.  
Stefan is tackled to the floor by his older brother, and an empty whisky bottle is soon smashed over his head. Stefan feels the warm blood rushing out of the cut on his forehead, sees his brother on top of him.  
All that does is bring back memories better left suppressed.  
*  
Damon is on top of his brother, with Stefan sliding in and out of the older man. Damon moans as Stefan hits his spot, his prostate. Katherine is sitting on the side of Giuseppe’s bed, as naked as the brothers are, watching the two of them with a wicked grin on her face, pushing her finger in and out of her hotness.  
Damon is the embodiment of ‘tall, dark and handsome’ Stefan thinks to himself as he sees his brother’s face screw up in both pleasure and pain. Stefan takes a moment to take in the form of his brother once again.  
Damon’s hair is black and curly, and in this instance, a little damp from the sweat the brothers have managed to work up. The sweat allows Damon’s chiselled chest to glow in the candlelight.  
“Harder Stefan!” Katherine commands, giggling to herself as Stefan has no choice but to obey. Stefan flips Damon and himself over, pushing Damon underneath him, his ass still swallowing Stefan’s dick.  
Stefan pulls almost all of the way out of Damon’s tight ass, only to push back in as hard as he can. He does it again and again and again. As he continues to thrust into Damon’s tight hole, Stefan feels a connection to his brother he has never felt before, at least not with as much intensity. This feeling goes beyond the compulsion, beyond the love he has felt for Damon as his brother. It even goes beyond the love he has for Katherine. The love that consumes Stefan in this moment is the most powerful thing he has ever felt.  
Damon screams Stefan’s name as Stefan continues to hit his sweet spot every time. Stefan takes in his brother’s strong, shiny back, and he can hear Katherine moaning next to him, getting herself wet and off on the sight before her. Stefan can feel Damon beginning to constrict around him, and he knows from experiences with his own hand what is to come next.  
Damon moans loudly, and Katherine cannot help but begin to giggle as she watches Damon cum from the force and thoroughness of the fuck. Damon spills his seed all over the sheet beneath him.  
“Lick it up.” Katherine orders Stefan. Stefan leans down to the sheet and sticks his tongue down into a blob of the white semi-translucent substance. The taste could be better, he thinks to himself. But the hot look of satisfaction in Damon’s eyes is worth the bad taste, Stefan admits.  
*  
Stefan can’t help but grow hard as the memories flash through his mind. And Damon, lying on top of Stefan, notices. The older brother leans down slightly, and as he wriggles his body the tiniest of amounts, Stefan can feel that his brother is hard as well.  
Stefan leans forward and allows Damon’s lips to meld with his own. Stefan’s lips part soon enough, and Damon sticks his tongue down his brother’s throat.  
It is then that Stefan remembers where else that tongue has been.  
*  
Stefan feels a shiver run through his entire body as Damon laps at his puckered asshole. Stefan himself is licking up the juices that excrete from Katherine’s pussy, though that does not stop him from moving back onto his brother’s face every few moments.  
Stefan kisses his way up Katherine’s body, stopping to sample her nipples, spending long moments licking, sucking and nibbling on each one. As he moves further upwards, Stefan can feel Damon moving with him. Soon enough, Stefan’s tongue is in Katherine’s mouth, sharing her own juices with her, and Damon’s index finger is hovering just over Stefan’s hole.  
Stefan moans as his brother stabs into him with his finger, all the way to the third knuckle.  
*  
Stefan and Damon rush to stand up, to speed through the house, tongues in a tangle of love and lust, all the way until they get to Damon’s bedroom. Stefan pulls away first, and Damon watches as he lifts the grey T-Shirt over his head. Stefan’s muscles could have only improved since the last time Damon had seen them, and judging by the way his abs feel under Damon’s searching fingers, the Vampire must admit that his younger brother was far fitter than he had been as a human, perhaps even more fit than Damon was now.  
Stefan is turned around by Damon and shoved onto the bed. Damon jumps on top of him, and Stefan remembers back to the first time Damon’s erection had been pressed up against his ass.  
*  
As Stefan pushes his nine-inches into Katherine Pierce’s cunt, Damon Salvatore sheaths his cock into his younger brother’s firm, fuckable ass. All three parties moan at once; Katherine from the feel of Stefan inside of her, Damon from the feel of Stefan all around him, and Stefan himself from the feeling of being taken for the first time, and by his very own brother. He hardly notices Katherine in front of him, her nipples rubbing against his chest, and if Damon was not so rough and forceful so as to push Stefan forward with every one of his thrusts, Stefan would’ve most likely forgotten to fuck Katherine at all.  
Stefan moans even louder again as Damon hits his prostate. Stefan turns his head and kisses his brother deeply, filling Damon’s mouth with his own tongue. Katherine, feeling abandoned, sinks her fangs deep into Stefan’s shoulder, eliciting another moan from the youngest Salvatore. Stefan pulls his face away from Damon’s and pushes into Katherine as roughly as he can. The brunette woman pulls her fangs out of Stefan and moans as he continues to fuck her, fast and hard.  
Katherine leans over Stefan’s bleeding shoulder and shoves Damon’s face into her own. The two tongues tangle in the others mouth, and it is Stefan’s turn to feel abandoned. He pulls out of Katherine and moves forward, knocking her down onto the bed and moving Damon out of him.  
“Oh, what’s wrong Stefan?” Damon asks in an alluring voice. “Are you jealous of me? Or is it Katherine you are jealous of?”  
Stefan tackles his brother down.  
*  
Damon’s black T-Shirt and jeans lie on the floor below his bed. Damon himself is in his black boxer briefs, groping his younger brother through his blue jeans. Stefan and Damon are kneeling on Damon’s bed now, and Stefan is feeling up his brother’s muscles. But there is one part of his brother that he wants to see most of all.  
Damon’s hands begin to unbutton Stefan’s jeans. Next, Damon’s long fingers pull down the zipper of his younger brother’s pants. Now Damon is on top of Stefan, pushing down his jeans. Stefan is left in his grey boxer briefs, and Damon can see, and now feel, the bulge of lust and excitement that he has provoked in his brother.  
Damon lowers himself down to the front of Stefan’s underwear and kisses the bulge through the grey fabric. Stefan lets his head fall back as Damon begins to lick at the fabric, to mouth the outline of Stefan’s cock. Damon pulls down the grey boxers, lifting Stefan up slightly to do so. Damon grins widely as he sees the one part of Stefan he has missed for over a hundred years.  
Damon takes Stefan’s cock into his right hand.  
“Old habits.” Stefan says. Damon shuts him up by licking the slit of his brother’s cock, causing Stefan to moan, and Stefan takes it as his queue to shut up. Damon moves his tongue down the underside of Stefan’s nine inches, and then moves back again, up along the vein.  
Then Damon gets a twisted idea, a Damon idea, one that makes him grin wickedly. Like the beast Katherine had made him become.  
Damon cuts open the large vein in Stefan’s cock with one of his fangs, and laps up the blood greedily. Stefan groans at the feeling of his brother feeding off of him; an intense experience for any Vampire. But not only is Damon feeding off of his brother, he is feeding off of his brother out of his brother’s rock-hard cock.  
This causes Stefan to groan another time.  
As the wound in Stefan’s penis closes over and heals itself, Damon goes back to the traditional way to give a blow job. Damon moves back to the head of Stefan’s dick and covers the head of the younger Salvatore’s cock with his mouth, licking up the sweet meat of his brother’s manhood.  
Damon moves down on his brother, all the way until he can feel Stefan stabbing at the back of his throat. He sucks on Stefan’s girth tightly, and he lets his fangs scratch lightly on his brother’s flesh as he moves up and down on his brother.  
Stefan begins to thrust upwards into Damon’s mouth, hitting Damon’s throat every time. He can feel himself getting closer to the edge, can feel himself losing to the sex-crazed monster Damon had once again awoken in him.  
Stefan cums down his brother’s throat as Damon bites down on his dick.  
*  
Stefan is a lust-filled monster, and it is the monster that shoves Katherine down onto his cock as he impales himself hard and fast onto his brother.  
Damon is lying naked beneath him, and Katherine is moaning as Stefan thrusts hard and roughly into her. Damon sighs in pleasure as Stefan skewers himself crudely onto his cock, moans as loudly as he can as Stefan clenches his ass around Damon’s own prick.  
Katherine bites into Stefan once more, and she can taste the lust in his blood. Stefan himself bites down hard on one of Katherine’s bouncing nipples, eliciting a scream of pain and ecstasy from the Vampire. Stefan feels as Katherine cums, squirting her juices all over him. He pushes the Vampire off of him and she falls to the floor with a thud, satisfied.  
Stefan plunges himself down hard on his brother.  
*  
Damon enters Stefan’s lubed-up hole slowly, carefully. Stefan, however, has other ideas. He pushes himself back on his brother’s eight inches of meat, moaning as he hits his prostate, tightening his ass around his brother. The younger brother is on his hands and knees, completely naked, in front of his also naked elder brother on Damon’s bed.  
Damon groans as Stefan pushes back into every one of his thrusts, and he can’t help but roam his brother’s body with his hands. He feels the muscles of Stefan’s back, hard as rock. His hands move to his brother’s abs, loving the feel of the hills of muscular flesh. Damon cannot help but grasp his brother in his hand tightly as he continues to pound into his brother.  
*  
Both brothers climax in unison as Damon hits Stefan’s sweet spot for the final time.  
*  
Both brothers climax in unison as Damon hits Stefan’s sweet spot for the final time.


	3. TylerxMattxJeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the destruction of The Other Side, a lot has changed in Jeremy's life. His relationship with Matt and Tyler has certainly changed a bit.

It has been a week since Bonnie and Damon died, and Jeremy is alone in his room at the Lockwood Manor, sitting in the dark. He’s been refusing to talk to anyone about his loss as Alaric and Elena have suggested, and he has been avoiding Tyler and Matt as well.  
Tyler walks into his room then. Jeremy turns his head in Tyler’s direction and sees the un-triggered Werewolf walk up to his bed. Jeremy remembers back to just a few weeks ago when Tyler and he spent the night together. He feels horrible about it now, after what has happened to Bonnie.  
“Get out.” Jeremy says quietly. Tyler shakes his head. “No.” The man sits down on Jeremy’s bed and places his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Jeremy pushes Tyler away.  
“I said get out!” he yells at the Lockwood.  
“I said no!” retorts Tyler. Jeremy glares into Tyler’s brown eyes, so much like his own. Tyler’s thumb begins to rub on Jeremy’s shoulder, and Jeremy pushes the other guy away again.  
“Jer-”  
“Save it Lockwood!” Jeremy snaps at Tyler. Tyler backs away from the bed a little, but returns less than a second later. He sits back down on the bed and grabs both of Jeremy’s arms.  
“Look, Jer, I need to know that you're ok.” Tyler says slowly. “I need to know that you're not going to relapse into drugs or alcohol again. So, can you honestly tell me that you are ok? That you're going to move passed this? Can you?”  
“What does it matter to you?” Jeremy grumbles under his breathe. Tyler gives him a stern look.  
“Jeremy, I… I think of you as one of my best friends-”  
“One of your best friends that you fuck and then ditch before they wake up in the morning?” Jeremy snaps back.  
Tyler shifts uncomfortably where he is sitting. “Jer, c'mon, did you want someone to find out? Did you want Liv to walk in on us naked and tangled in each other? Or worse, Luke! I have a feeling Luke would’ve tried to join in.”  
Jeremy looks away from Tyler. “I just thought…” he mutters.  
“Just thought what?” Tyler says, loud enough for Jeremy to hear him. Jeremy looks into Tyler’s eyes and he sees the love in them. In truth, it had meant more to Tyler than a simple fuck. It had been amazing; the taste of a cock, the feel of one inside of him, the feeling of swallowing Jeremy Gilbert’s dick through his arsehole… Tyler begins to harden just thinking about it.  
Tyler and Jeremy lean in and lock lips at the very same moment, a tear escaping the latter’s eye as he does so. Jeremy knows that he shouldn’t be doing this, knows that just by thinking about this he’s dishonouring Bonnie’s memory. And yet he continues.  
Tyler’s hands begin to roam Jeremy’s body, and the boy’s clothes are off soon, leaving Jeremy as naked as he had been the day he was born. Tyler has made it all the way down to his underwear by the time Matt walks in on them.  
Jeremy freezes where he sits on the bed, and Tyler’s eyes go to twice their usual size. The blonde boy seems shocked for a moment, before closing the door and pulling his blue t-shirt off over his head. Matt moves over to the bed and grins. “Don’t stop on my account.” he says, smiling broadly.  
Jeremy moans as Tyler puts the youngest man’s cock into his own mouth, robbing Jeremy of the ability to think about Matt’s reaction. Tyler moves his head up and down on Jeremy’s dick, and Jeremy begins to thrust up into Tyler’s throat.  
Matt unzips his jeans and takes off his pants. Jeremy glances towards him and sees that he was going commando. Matt’s nine inches of meat is sticking up, as hard as rock, and his eyes are fixated on Tyler’s lips moving on Jeremy’s cock.  
Jeremy tangles Tyler’s hair in between his fingers and pushes him down, whilst still thrusting up inside his mouth. Tyler gags a little, but soon recovers. Matt begins to move his hand down Tyler’s back, grabbing his still-covered arse as he reaches it. Matt moves to the bed and places the top of Tyler’s boxers in between his teeth, pulling the garment off of his friend. Matt moves his mouth over Tyler’s hole, licking at the puckered skin there.  
Jeremy can feel Tyler moan as he continues to suck him off. The vibrations of the noise send signals straight to his member. Tyler, feeling the arousal brought on by his moan, does so again. And again. And again.  
Jeremy curls his fingers into Tyler’s jet black hair as he spurts his seed down the Lockwood’s throat. After about six jets of semen expel from the head of his dick, Jeremy pulls out of Tyler and attacks his lips with his own. Tyler opens his mouth and shares Jeremy’s spunk with him. Matt pulls them apart, rising from Tyler’s arsehole to share in the juices of Jeremy Gilbert as well. The three share a messy, three-way kiss before Matt goes back to Tyler’s arse. Jeremy watches with heavy lids.  
“That’s really fucking hot.” he says, his eyes dark and his voice screaming of lust. Tyler moans loudly as Matt’s tongue continues to lap at his hole. Jeremy passes Matt the lube that he keeps in his bedside drawer and Matt pours some onto his fingers.  
Tyler groans loudly as Matt’s index finger penetrates his body.  
Jeremy, becoming hard once more at the sight before him, moves behind Matt. He brushes his finger over Matt’s hole, becoming surprised at the fact that his hole was stretched wide.  
“Where did you say you went again?” Jeremy asks from behind him.  
Matt snickers. “I didn’t.” And then he moves back against Jeremy’s finger, pushing the pointer inside of himself.  
Tyler groans as Matt continues to finger fuck him, his cock twitching every time Matt hits that special spot inside of him. Jeremy himself finds that Matt was fucked not too long ago, and that the guy came inside of him. He doesn't mind that much, but his curiosity is killing him. Non-Literally of course.  
Matt pushes inside Tyler the same moment that Jeremy stabs his once-more hard cock inside of Matt. Matt groans in ecstasy as he both takes Tyler and is taken by Jeremy. Jeremy moves his head up to Matt’s shoulder.  
“Who was in here before I was?” he asks in Matt’s ear. Matt shakes his head slightly.  
“That’s for me to know Jer-.” He’s cut off as Jeremy pounds into his prostate. Tyler moans, a bi-product of Matt’s cock hardening even more than it had already been. Matt pushes forwards into Tyler, and then backwards into Jeremy. Here he is; between his best friend since kindergarten, and his ex-girlfriend’s little brother.  
Matt moans again as Jeremy begins to hit his sweet spot at a rapid pace. Tyler vibrates from the forceful thrusts caused by Jeremy’s relentless fucking of the blonde jock. Just as Jeremy is hitting Matt’s spot, Matt is pounding hard into Tyler’s prostate. Tyler moans once more as he cums, shooting his seed across Jeremy’s bed sheets.  
Tyler’s arse constricts, and Matt feels the sudden intense friction inside of Tyler. Matt pulls out, removing Jeremy from his own hole as he does so, and turns to face the Gilbert. Matt attacks Jeremy’ mouth, an onslaught of tongue and teeth, and grabs Jeremy’s meat with his hand, pumping fast and hard. Jeremy moans into Matt’s mouth, but pushes the older guy back. Matt gives him a quizzical look.  
“I have a better idea.” Jeremy reassures him. He looks passed Matt to Tyler, whom had been watching the two of them with great intrigue. “Join me, Matt?” Jeremy asks.  
Jeremy moves passed Matt towards Tyler. He kisses him deeply, throwing away any memories of Bonnie for one more night of raw, male passion, and then pushes him backward to lie down on the bed. Tyler tries to sit back up, smiling like a crazy person, but is pushed to the floor by Jeremy. Tyler looks confused for a second, before Jeremy stands and pushes his cock into Tyler’s face.  
“Open.” he demands, taking control of his endeavour to forget Bonnie. Tyler opens his mouth and licks the head of Jeremy’s meat, tasting the salty pre-come collecting there. Jeremy then forcefully plunges his spear deep into Tyler’s throat, revelling in the gagging noises Tyler emits.  
Jeremy turns his head towards Matt, who had been, until then, admiring the muscles on Jeremy’s back and legs, and more notably, his fuckable arse. Jeremy’s arse is firm, stronger, powerful. Fucking into it would be one of life’s greatest pleasures, with the amount of pressure he would be able to put on your dick.  
“Are you joining or not?” Jeremy asks Matt. Matt smiles widely and stands up, walks over to Jeremy, and rubs his cock up his arse crack. “Soon.” Jeremy promises, ceasing his attack of Tyler’s throat. He grabs Matt by the penis and pulls him closer to Tyler. Jeremy then places his other hand on his own cock and moves both members towards Tyler’s open, waiting mouth.  
Tyler takes both of his friends’ cocks as they fuck into his face hard. The warm, wet location, mixed in with the friction between his cock and Jeremy’s, has Matt on the edge of insanity. He pushes his fingers inside Jeremy’s mouth, and the Gilbert, knowing what must be coming, lavers them with his saliva. As Matt and Jeremy continue to fuck Tyler’s face, Matt begins to work Jeremy’s hole open, eliciting sweet moans of lust and anticipation from the youngest lover.  
Matt pushes Tyler off of his and Jeremy’s dicks and moves behind Jeremy, unceremoniously sheathing his sword inside of Jeremy. Jeremy moans as Matt hits his prostate and Tyler moves to begin work with his mouth again.  
“No.” Jeremy gasps as Matt hits his sweet spot again. “Stand up.” Gasp. “Turn around.” Gasp. “Bend over.” Gasp.  
Tyler does as he is told, and Jeremy fucks into him as hard as Matt does him. Jeremy places his hand on Tyler’s once-again-hard-on and begins working in time with Matt’s thrusts.  
Tyler cums first, with his arse clenching being enough to make Jeremy cum as well. Matt, feeling the already firm hole becoming even more constricted, cums inside of Jeremy.  
“Fuck,” Matt states, falling down towards the bed, “you guys are almost as good as Stefan was.”


End file.
